Tory And Malek
by Zana An
Summary: A bandit named Tory embarks on a Christmas adventure to win her masters heart, however will this mean trouble? Join for the random fun and craziness in a heart warming adventure you'll love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for this chapter and those that follow in chapter as part of the same story: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings- This story does contain adult humor, and situations. There will also be usage of bad language as part of this comedy romance series

**Tory And Malek**

A Christmas Quest For A Kiss

**Chapter 1**

**_~A Conviction To A Kiss_**~

.

.

.

For as long as Malek could recall, his human child was an ever-carefree criminal. She had a heart of gold, but had a troublesome mischievous streak. On most occasions the crime was completely unintentional, and yet she somehow became entangled in its temptation and committed it. Her main criminal activities varied day to day from diamond and jewel robberies to defacing government property; it always brought a smile to his face as it is, what she normally called 'The Good Life'. He had his own interpretation of this, and it concluded as poorly thought-out reckless haste.

He did enjoy her company to no end and loved traveling to towns and traversing the many cities accompanying her. He usually trailed a safe distance from her to avoid being caught in her crazed misfortunes. He loved to see her wanting the challenge of the next big heist as it brought about an awe-inspiring spark in her beady eyes; nothing ever went to plan, but it always worked out in the end, always an unpredictable adventure.

He could consider his sweet Tory to be the luckiest most bumbling and clumsy criminal anyone could ever imagine, but somehow she managed to make a fumbling getaway every time. Some people called it pure luck, some people thought of her as a genius. In any case, she always managed to avoid capture through the hands of the local law enforcement.

As her guardian and assailant he watched and guided her training. The Absol did not know why or how he got caught up in everything she stole, as he had to bail her out of some sticky situations now and then. She was a good kid- most of her crimes ended up donating the spoils of her victories to some worthy cause or another, and only ever kept what she needed to survive and live off.

Tory would change many things about herself if she could, and many times she had told her sweet mentor how she hoped for the better life. Tory was a very good natured and gentle girl when it came to interacting with others, thinking of the less fortunate above herself.

Christmas Day . . . .

In recent days Tory's luck had been traveling the hard road of hard knocks. Her 'luck tank' was running on fumes, and her good fortune only came when she was partaking in her recent inundation of felonious acts. She had taken a casual break from stealing and other unsavoury acts in grand hopes of leaving the life of crime behind her to maybe settle down. The new plan was better said then done, as she soon realized that somehow it was not going as she predicted.

The unsparing winter came upon them like a badly tuned instrument; its off keys carried a fairly harsh ordeal for the notorious duo, as it had been snowing for days. Money was tight. Tory had made a tough decision to take refuge in a uninhabited cave just outside the Eterna City suburbs with her master, Malek.

Malek was not her pokemon, actually far from it, however she was his human disciple and the closest thing to a friend he had. Christmas had spread its annual cheery touch once more and graced them with the season to be jolly, none the less things were a little far from jolly. Tory had not consumed food or any form of nutrition for just over a day, and hunger was beginning to nag at her.

Tory worked under the alias of Lisa to better hide her from the scouring eyes of the law. She worked long hours with bad pay at a local pokemart selling groceries and necessities, even though it was not in her nature to work there and came at a high adjustment price. Even Malek's attempts in acquiring a job had fallen in vain to aid in the duo's financial pool. She was definitely not cut out for this kind of thing, as she mostly dreamed of the life on the road she'd grown akin to.

It was Christmas day and every shop was closed apart from the Pokemart. Her manager was a penny-pinching carnivorous money clinger, but at the same time he was a fairly decent guy to work with. If money could be grated into a beverage, he would guzzle a gallon a day without doubt and on top of that, he definitely wasn't the festive type.

He saw Christmas day as a way of making a killing, and with no opposition from open stores and shops, he monopolized the local marketplace with his goods. The store was very conveniently located in the center of the city, making it accessible to many types of customers; it was ideal. It had three checkouts and was the size of a small supermarket on the high streets.

Tory's uniform was a short plain black skirt with matching stockings up to her thighs with a tight-fitting vest with a polo color. Unfortunately, she was also forced to wear a rugged and dirty pale green apron across the front that was decorated with all kinds of food and detergent stains from her mishaps. Too bad it didn't match her long pink hair that cascaded down her back to the roundness of her peachy buttocks. Grease smudges and grit that looked like smeared tire tracks covered her exposed arms and covered her creamy white skin.

Tory just managed to finish her physically and mentally draining shift after another one of her disastrous days where nothing ever went right for her. When she finally got her paycheck, her gritty fingers rolled over the brown-taped envelope, ripping it down the sealed end. Tory had awaited her pay pack for the best part of the day, hoping today she got something worth the diligence she had poured in with sweat and hard work.

Her lucky stars may have hoped to shine tonight with a revealed bonus or something inside; it was Christmas after all. She had hoped, but it was short lived. As she drew out a scruffy hand-written letter that she folded back to read, only to find that her daily pay was missing and in its place was a crudely written dismissal note. Tory gazed up, letting an enflamed glare leave her bewildered eyes at the pokemart manager in questionable fortification for answers. She knew she didn't always get things right but it was not from a lack of trying.

"Err… What the hell is this, Leo? You're sacking me?" she cried, expressing her disdain with her direct words, demanding to know the reason.

"Well lets see Lisa, today you broke one of the cash registers, you broke the door to the warehouse, you broke the over 900 eggs, you broke 30 bottles of milk, you kneed our biggest investing customer in the balls after calling him a shop lifter who will probably never shop here again! You're a disaster and a walking hazard! Need I go on?"

Tory looked down twiddling her thumbs, dumbfound as he continued.

"I'm sorry but I got to let you go, please leave your name badge on the way out . . . . You're a good kid with a good heart, I know, but I got to also look out for my business."

Her expression was like frozen picture of sadness splashed with the cold reality vividly in her face. He was right on all accounts and directly to the point; very blunt indeed. She let out a plea for a glimmer of compassion from within him to revoke the decision he had come to choose.

"I guess I do cock-up a lot, but can't you give me another try?"

He found it hard to find the right words once his eyes caught sight of her desperation, but they where driven out of him anyway. In a callous tone, he said,

"Sorry, not this time. I did that yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. I really like you, but you're costing me more then you're making for me."

". . . . . . . . . Ok this is a stick up! I'm Tory: wanted in 21 states around Hoenn! I am the one and only, and all bow before me!" Her eyes shifted back and forth, twitching at her cheesy introduction.

He looked at her intently with skeptical doubt where she was heading with this; he thought to himself, It's a random joke surely, oh that Lisa was always the joker.

"That's kinda funny, as there's no way you could be . . . . . come on? How dumb do you think I am?" Leo asked.

"No, I'm damn serious! Look, I'm even wearing a disguise because I'm so damn awesome!" She reached up and snatched the pink wig from her head, tossing it aside in a dramatic style.

"Haahaha! Come on, dying your hair black doesn't change a thing Lisa. And Tory is sophisticated, has bigger boobies than your size double D's, is totally evil, and very rich from all the robberies she's committed. You're . . . . . really sweet, clumsy, and kinda cuddly too . . . . I can't see you fitting the profile to be honest, so quit kidding around. Heh-heh-heh."

Tory found it profoundly insulting as she caught a glimpse of his perverted eyes straying from her face to their probing scan over her chest-mounted womanly assets. She abruptly stormed around the desk in a pent-up aggression and grabbed at the cash register, enraged and feeling belittled. Tory firmly placed her foot against the desk and securely wrapped her arms around the metallic gray register, attempting to pry it away from the wood that it was bolted down to. The unruly girl was even breaking a little sweat, trying a few different positions for better leverage.

Tory's boss just laughed and humored her in her unsuccessful act, finding it a little comical at best, but as it dragged out he knew she was trying to be serious and it had gone far beyond the point of a joke. While watching her, he finally decided that the girl had more than a couple of screws loose in her head. There was no way around it; he had to kick her out and the thought deeply saddened him. The action would be harsh, but it was necessary.

"Ok, little missy, out you go! That's enough fun and jokes!" His big lugging arms extended in a chubby mass, grabbing her by the scruff of her collar. Fortunately, he had gotten to her before she could break anything else other that the items she had broken that same day. It had to be done, as she was probably not going to listen to reason. Leo forcefully tugged her along, marching her to the front entrance to the shop as she battered around, trying and failing to resist.

Tears filled her pretty green eyes; the sight made him release his firm hold out of fear he may hurt her. It was not like he had anything against her, on the contrary he was quite fond of her and liked her a lot as a person. Forcefully removing her was not how he would want to do it; he just wanted her to leave without giving any problems or causing a fuss.

"I don't want to do this, and again I like you, but I want you to leave with a little dignity. Here, take this- its 10 pokepounds. It's not much, but its Christmas, so go on and take it."

Tory bowed her head and graciously held her hands out to accept it, as she figured making a scene was not going to make him keep her on the job after the previous fiasco. There was no point in fighting because he had offered something that she could use. She stayed quiet, not for herself, but so she would be able to buy food for her Master. They needed the money and if it meant to submit here to acquire it, she would swallow her pride for the time being.

"Well, I do need some pokemon food or maybe a sandwich… How about it?"

He replied with a greedy tone.

"Well, pokeblocks come in packs of 5 and cost 11 pokepounds and a sandwich also costs 11 pokepounds so it will be one or the other. I will give you a one pokepound discount as its Christmas."

She could hardly believe his audacity, but Tory was in no position to meet any compromises. There was a little resistance on her behalf at the thought of buying what she believed should have been rightfully given. She gave him a judgment that remained silent and unvoiced; this guy was a jackass on the next degree. She parted with her hard-earned money, placing it in his money-grubbing hands.

"Ok. The pokeblocks please." She did not care so much to be parting with the sandwich as long as her Master got to eat something on Christmas day.

Leo reached over to the shelf and handed her the pokeblocks. Tory felt hollow as the bastard handed her the small bag of pokeblocks in exchange for the cash. She had hoped he would just give her the food or at least a small meal for her and her master. Even if it was not enough, she felt that she had earned it for working hard for this festering sack of shit.

At least he was giving her something, which was an upside, and keeping on good terms with him just may yield usage for him in the foreseeable future. Even people like Leo sometimes might turn out to be saving graces one day or another.

"Thanks for giving me the opportunity to work for you... It was really kind of you to give me the job, take care." Yes, it may have been a little ass kissing, but her Master had always told her that it's the better creature that concedes to valor than that which is raised by retribution. She had a few opportunities to kick him in his goodies; however, she managed to restrain herself from the primitive act of payback.

He gave her a sorrowful look, deeply saddened that he had to do this to her. Too bad his greediness had kept him from giving her more food.

"Bye Lisa, and drop by one day to say hello or something."

She felt he was almost being sarcastic with his comments, but it was a sincere request. Tory replied as politely as she could, knowing one day she may pop by just to say hello.

"I will." Without any further words to exchange, she pulled back the windowed door and left.

Leo slid the bolts across the doors, and then proceeded to place the latch across the doorframe, bolting it down. He still regretted his actions for not paying her fully and docking her pay. What's done was done, and he could not turn back the pendulum of time. He went back to his cash register; it was the end of a long and profitable Christmas day and he was finally glad the day had come to a close of business; it was time to cash up and count his fortune.

He remembered hiring her, and it was not because of her great ability to sell and work. He recalled when she walked in looking for work he noticed those well toned legs, that tiny waist, that tight little ass, and those big tits; his reason was very shallow and to have a hotty at the front register may attract more customers. But he began looking past his shallow reasons the more he got to know her. She was more than a pretty face, as she made him feel good when he was down; she was always there to say something uplifting to pick him up.

As he opened the till, the draw popped open to reveal all the big notes had gone, all of them! How and when? Was it her? He tried retracing what had happened, trying to see how she could have gotten the money was completely beyond him. Was she really Tory? Was she playing a ditzy klutz all this time? He had heard from the tabloids that she was a genius, but this? . . . . . . Was he suckered for months while she planned this? He got onto the phone immediately to inform the police.

Tory casually walked down the dark street, blissfully unaware of everything while she slowly counted through the wonderful pokepounds. She placed her hand into her pocket, feeling the rolls of cold, hard cash that she had already accounted for.

She was shocked that she had the audacity to trick someone that had trusted her, and Tory began shouting out. Her old habit for claiming praise for herself was ever present, and she was always the first to give herself credit, regardless of whether she did the deed intentionally or not. Tory giggled to herself and began shouting again.

"Yes! I did it again! But this time there's gonna be good food, and in a super romantic hotel with Malek-poo and… and… and… a huge stuffed turkey with flowers too! Candle lit SUPERA ROMANTICA! Christmas pudding, too! Mwahahaa! Evil is I, and I is Evil and smoochie moochies will me mine, Malek!" Tory emitted another evil laugh.

Her thoughts suddenly dwindled on another problem: would Malek ever see her as a woman and not a child anymore? Would he see her as an adult that was prepared and willing for her first kiss?

All this money would prove to be a great tool in her arsenal to create the perfect enticement, but how to execute everything was the question… Maybe she would craft something simple and not too over the top. She smiled as the thoughts of what to retrieve came to mind. First on the list would be to get flowers and mistletoe, followed with a nice candle-lit meal . . . . . . . . . The realization that nowhere in town was open hit her and now all the money at her disposal gained the grand title of useless printed toilet paper.

The dark roads felt lonesome with only the snowflakes that softly fell in gentle windless decent to keep her company. They seemed to fall gracefully as the wind suspended them in the air. It was cold, but nothing felt so light; Tory hated working at the Pokemart, so maybe this was a feeling of freedom to gain ones independence. If this was independence then she had let down her master to whom she felt indebted to all these years. How could she screw up so badly and loose her job?

She finally made her way back to the cave that served as her humble abode. To hide the events that recently transpired, Tory resolved to use her flamboyant lies that were honed to amazing levels as she displayed a mask that hid her true emotions. She told herself the lie and to believe it was the art; she had a great day at work. She shouted out,

"Hey Master I'm home!"

Tory looked at him with twinkling eyes of giddiness and smiled warmly. There he was- her precious Absol, always strong and so masculine; his muscles were toned and defined, as he had a slightly bigger and more aggressive physical build than most males of his species. He had achieved his current physical form from rigorous training exercises every day, constantly pushing himself to the limits of his strength.

His eyes fierce but always gentle, his attitude very willing and helpful. He could be temperamental sometimes, depending on the devious actions and mannerisms that the misfit Tory approached him with. In more cases then not, it usually provoked physical retaliation if he felt he was teased the wrong way. On other days he would be the one to provoke Tory and take the backlash of her anger. It almost bordered on sibling rivalry if they had been related.

Tory rolled out a plain cotton sheet that had a brilliant white to it, placing it along the stony residue of the cave floor, carefully ripping up the packet of pokemon food and placing it down in a neatly organized orientation. She made quick work of coming up with something to convey to him she had eaten because she did not want him to worry about her, even if it meant a little white lie.

"I had a 3 course meal: starters where liver pate with red wine sauce, juicy fresh grilled vegetables, a huge grilled fish that was seasoned with amazing herbs, gorgeous pink rose wine, and you won't believe what I had for desert! It was a special glazed chocolate gateau which all cost over a thousand pokepounds per person, all paid for by work of course, so don't worry about me."

Ok, maybe it was more then a little white lie, and she gloated about something that never happened. Tory tended to talk herself out of situations really well and had good negotiation skills. All she had to do was hide the fact she was fired from work and had not eaten all day. They where struggling to cope as it was, and now with winter chasing fall away, it was all about to get more difficult in the cold weather.

Malek felt a little upset that they could not share Christmas dinner together but he figured that it didn't matter as long as they had each others company. And besides, Tory had eaten a good meal, so there was nothing to regret. Malek knelt down, consuming the food she had placed before him, but it was barely enough to feed him. He felt his stomach groan, demanding more sustenance. He looked up asking,

"Hopefully you got to eat well, and I'm positive that you would have saved me some of the other food if you had the opportunity."

The Absol then heard a deep rumbling sound emanating from the pits of his slender human's stomach, which made him give her a scolding parental stare.

"You lied! You haven't eaten, have you?" His tongue was sharp and straight to the question.

She shook her head, a little embarrassed at being caught, and her confession made him sigh. She replied hesitantly, seeming almost too afraid to speak out. It was not the fear of him hurting her, as he would never harm her intently in any such way. Rather, it was the fear of not being able to come up with a viable excuse as to why she had not eaten.

"I am sorry Master, but I'd rather starve then watch you suffer in hunger," she exclaimed, awaiting her disciplining knowing it would be something cruel like a couple hundred squats or relentless running exercises. When it never came, she was greeted by a different reply which inspired a passionate spark of her devious plans of entrapment for her love. He spoke out to her in a loving voice of concern,

"Ok you little rascal, I know what you did was out of compassion so I will let you off lightly this time. For now you better come with me as its the festive season; we should try and enjoy it outside in the city, so what do you say?"

She giggled excitedly, as maybe this could be the exact opportunity she had been looking for.

"Yes master I would love to! Is this going to be a date with little 'ol me?" The blatant hints of her attraction towards him where not very well placed and neither where they subtle.

He shook his head in amusement and it was not the response she had hoped for, but rather exactly what she had expected. The key phrase that came to mind here was 'if you don't ask, you don't get'.

"No human, this is just a fun time out. You also need nourishment and sustenance to sustain yourself, so let us go find something to do, as well as find you something to eat," he responded in a proper usage of language, very akin to old royal guards of the Sinnoh Region. He almost sounded like a killjoy.

Tory knew she loved him for nine years and for nine years all she ever dreamt about was letting him be her first to kiss; all she ever wanted and fantasized about was this magical kiss, and she wanted this kiss tonight. She had waited so long to ask but the question still cast self-doubt in her, as she felt uncomfortable with the painful thought of rejection. There was no denying she wanted to try full well to seize the chance while she still could.

She had that rising feeling that tonight would be the night she will pursue her quest for her first kiss. There would be difficulties to win his heart but she had hope that her quest will be fulfilled. Something felt serenely special and impeccably right and she intended to follow her heart on this one, even if it was a foolish dream. Tory wanted something like a beautiful flower to give him, which would be really cool, and maybe some mistletoe from somewhere, and lastly the food. She had no idea where or how she would get all three things but she aimed on making it happen.

They both departed their cave dwelling with the intent to enjoy a blissful evening. The snow was falling slowly along the slumbering woodlands, and it truly was a white Christmas. Tory skipped merrily through the snow leaving footprints in the white-layered flakes with Malek casually strolling after her; she seemed in a awfully good mood, but he felt something was out of place, like she was not telling him something.

He felt happy seeing how playful she was today, but he usually refrained from telling her that it gave him so much joy and gratification when he saw her filled with such vigor, happiness, and sometimes mischief. Maybe telling her such things would swell her ego, which would not be a great idea as she was hyperactive naturally. Anyways, it would just cause her to become more than a playful handful to cope with.

The beautiful ambers of the city lights could be seen as they approached, appearing like hundreds of lit candles in the distance. The trip was short at least and he felt almost sinful now, because he had eaten all the food. It made him happy and also very grateful that she cared for him so much as to put him ahead of herself. It also made him angry as he cared equally for her, and she had disregarded her own nutrition and health on his account.

There was a laughter coming from somewhere, which pleasantly caught Tory's inquisitive and curious nature. It couldn't really hurt to make a quick sidetrack to investigate, could it? Tory made a small diversion, drawn to the sounds as she made her quiet stealthy advance, nimbly moving across the snow with cushioned silent movements. She could hear voices and these where human voices, however what would humans want in this cold weather and be outside the city on Christmas eve?

"Hey May want to play make-out bunnies? Come on, let's do it!" a sensual alluring voice called for her partner it seemed, or friend. It was smooth and almost playfully sinful.

"No Dawn, what if Ash sees?" This voice sounded like it was apprehensive and slightly fearful towards the request of the first girl's verbal advancement.

"Then we jump Ash and play submission! Hehe! Eeeek! Don't pinch me, what did you do that for?" The first female seemed rather eager to pursue her course of physical interaction and already Tory was finding her amusing and fun, which reminded her of Malek when he would punish her for abusing him in some way. Tory had to have a look now more then ever.

"Haha, I just wanted to!" replied May having had her little payback while giving a warning back to Dawn with that action. However, Dawn was not about to be outdone or put off by such little things and only inspired her to pursue playtime with May even more.

"Now your gonna get it: now I'm going to use my human version, tackle skill followed by the tickling of doom till you agree to make out for fun!"

Tory peered through the bushes wondering what was happening. There where two fairly pretty and cute young ladies in warm overcoats playing in the snow, play fighting and wrestling; maybe lesbians experimenting or role-playing would be a fairly safe assumption.

Dawn darted towards May like a little charging Tauros shouting out,

"Ready or not, here I come!" The tone of her voice was rather excited and very fired up.

"No, stop!" May cried out in protest against Dawn's rampant actions, but it was too little too late. Dawn tackled her dead-on, taking her down with a swift execution of well thought out movements. The playful cheery girl straddled up May's body making growling sounds while mounting her. She looked down at May in her victorious domineering position, grinning while waving mistletoe over her tauntingly, trying to get May to make the decision before she let an onslaught of tickling commence.

"Tackle was super effective, now for tickle! Rawr, rawr, rawr! Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" Dawn asked, making her friend ponder this proposition that heavily weighed to her advantage.

May began to kick her legs about as she squirmed a little, knowing it would be in vain; she squirmed in a final failed attempt to escape. Tory listened on, hearing the girl known as May confess to her defeat.

"Don't do it! I give I give! You can make out with me, but only because it's Christmas, ok?"

Dawn pouted in her dominating position as she sheepishly replied,

"Aaaww, that's no fun; you gave up to quickly, so now I have to find somewhere special to tickle you! Hehe, but my fingers need to migrate way down south for the winter to find this special water well."

Both the girls playfully giggled as Dawn tossed the mistletoe aside, landing a meter or two away from where Tory was hidden spying away. Tory didn't really take notice right away, as she was in a dull shock at what was transpiring. Setting her eyes eventually on the mistletoe, she had an idea to incorporate it into her own secret mission. While Tory thought up a plan to snatch the mistletoe, Dawn knelt up just a little to her arms down along her captive's body. Dawn continued her verbal enticing,

"You know Cyndaquil wants to give you a present too; do you like pies? He is a great cook. Hahaha, want him to give you a creampie later?" Dawn was used to being a tease before, during and after naughty playtimes.

May was becoming hotter with that last comment while Dawn's head descended downwards to let her lips slide sensually along May's neck as another unsolicited moan escaped her lips. Soon they where both lost in the rapture of each others bodily pleasure, having far too much fun to notice anything around them.

Tory's quest for the Christmas kiss had begun now; she wanted this mistletoe badly because it was of course the first item that was on her list. It had presented itself like a blessing, or was it? There was no way she would let this chance slip by. Besides, how hard could it be to snatch it away from too horny girls that were far too busy to notice her?

She took this as her opportunity to gain item number one! Tory grabbed hold of a nearby stick that rested near her, seeming to make things too convenient; maybe it was good fortune that everything she needed was perfectly situated. She could employ the aid of the stick in order to attempt to pull the mistletoe back to her, oh how she wanted it! While Tory schemed, Dawn was becoming more adventurous with May and rather noisy.

The spying girl reached out quietly, trying not to disturb the naughty duo in the midst of their passion. The stick moved apprehensively over the mistletoe as Tory pulled it back, trying to rake at the mistletoe; when she failed, she repeated the motion, clawing at it little by little. She watched it move closer till it was so unbearably near. Tory poked her arm out trying to reach for it, and she managed to wrap her fingers around the prized item. She grinned as her knee snapped a twig that emitted a loud sound.

"Oooops, now I've done it!" Tory whispered furiously at herself.

There was a sudden cry from the girl named Dawn.

"Hey who's there? Come out, now!"

May quickly pulled her skirt back over her nether regions, embarrassed and uncertain about what was in the bushes. May glared at the innocent looking shrubs and followed Dawn's lead, staying on guard as she shouted out.

"Hey, I can summon my Pokemon and blast you right out of the bushes. I know you're there!"


	2. Chapter 2 A Chain Of Fortunate Events

A Christmas Quest For A Kiss

Tory's Adventure

Chapter 2

A Chain Of unpredictable Events

.

.

Tory knew her jig was up as she took a big breath of uncertainty before she crawled out of the bushes on all fours, the coldness of the snow creating a numbing sensation in her hands. She smiled to show off her friendly nature and to avoid provocation while finding her way up. She stood upright with firm planted feet. Tory slyly concealed the mistletoe that she had wrongfully acquired behind her back.

Tory had obviously made herself known and exposed herself to these two young ladies; one of them was Caucasian and was being referred to as Dawn by the other, she seemed about eighteen. Dawn had her arms folded across her chest and tapped her foot in the snow, her pretty shoulder length hair glowing deep Jade colour in the moonlight, her large blue eyes carrying a sparkle of naughtiness. She wore a big purple bubbly coat and nice tight-fitting denim jeans adorning her shapely legs. Her partner was about the same age, with light brown hair, wearing a bandanna, again wearing a bubbly coat with a small mini skirt.

Damn it, what's a girl to say in such situations? Her mind assembled of a range of mixed responses, like maybe telling her she was a super sexy, or something along the lines of her being an ultra-cool totally bad ass bandit extraordinaire; perhaps the second comment wasn't the greatest of ideas. Tory pondered an equally poor thought-out introduction and casually exercised it with little regard to how believable it may have seemed.

"I am the… err… The Mighty Christmas Fairy, here to wish you a merry Christmas?" Tory began to slowly walk towards May with slow cautious steps, trying to anticipate any sudden aggressive moves from either of the two girls. Neither May or Dawn were buying her story; it was clearly evident in their facial expressions, and who in their right mind would think she was a fairy?

Dawn looked at her with an odd look on her face. Suddenly, an amused smile spread across her face as she began to speak.

"Aww, your a peeping-tom aren't you? Feeling lonely? I bet you just want to play too, but not today, so you better come clean and tell us what you're up to." Dawn seemed to be enjoying the situation as she did not appear to be bothered in the slightest, but her partner May was blushing furiously at being caught in their dirty act.

May was more then concerned having had her fair share of misplaced trust in the past. This was another one of those disloyal team rocket cronies or what? She wanted to take no chances and knew just by looking at Tory that she was hiding something that may pose a hazard or possible danger.

"What's that you're hiding behind your back, a weapon? Stay right there or we'll double team your hide."

Tory, with care and gentle slow motions, pulled her hands out from behind her back trying to avoid this beating that she had been threatened with although she could probably put them both in hospital if they tried. Her thieving hands revealed the stray mistletoe that had escaped their owners' attention. She was not great at lying nor was she great at bluffing. May's eyes settled on the mistletoe like a predatory eagle, a faint line grew across the smoothness of her forehead as she let out a little irritated growl.

"Give that back, its Dawn's!" May was simple with her choice of words and to the point, taking a no nonsense approach to any of the monkey business that Tory may have had up her sleeves.

Dawn giggled over how May was being over-protective of her possessions. She knew that May would fight for justification for any of her friends, but this time it was so trivial; she figured it was the moral grounds of the situation: a thief is a thief.

Tory sighed, not wanting to relinquish her new acquisition.

"Ok I will give it back, just don't beat me!"

Behind the scenes, Malek stayed on guard choosing to remain hidden with his presence concealed within the shrouds of the numerous shrubs and bushes. Wanting to see how this would all play off, he understood well that Tory usually managed to get out of these sticky predicaments in her own improvised, strange, and unique ways.

Tory walked steadily up to May giggling with some kind of intended mischief, and without even giving a chance for any reaction time for poor May, Tory pulled her right foot off the ground and ploughed it down, thundering into the snowy muck, kicking cold gritty dirt and snow into the unsuspecting girls face as she shouted tauntingly to her.

"Hell no, lesbo! It's mine now; see ya later, alligator! Hahaha!"

With a rustling of feet and a split second, Tory had created a great distance between her and them, and she really could run! May grew playfully vexed, wanting to take up the chase. This was truly an annoying human, and in some ways reminded her of Dawn, but in a more annoying way.

"I'm coming for you! Going around calling people lesbos, huh? What are you, a prejudice rocket? I am so going to . . ."

Before May could even have the chance to complete her sentence, she felt an abrupt crashing into her side. The impact causing her to roll over into the snow along with Dawn who had taken the time to seize the moment and tackle her again. Dawn laughed, obviously wanting to continue their little friendly fun.

"Forget her: you have bigger problems than that thief, hehe but she was kinda hot too, don't you think?." An evil grin of erotic mischief stretched across her sly looking face with intentions of implementing other naughty ideas she had in store for poor May.

Tory giggled while Malek stealthily trailed her, following with agile grace like a shadow within the winter night, tracing her footstep like a master tracker. His luminous white fur trailed behind him weightlessly in the slight breeze as his clawed feet made crunching noises, snapping dry twigs underfoot. Tory playfully shouted back at May, who seemed to want to give in to the fun of the chase.

"Come on and catch me if you can!" Tory yelled as she raced into the city. When she realized that she wasn't being chased Tory abruptly skidded to a stop, like a car slamming on the breaks along snowy ground.

"Aww, no fair! That lesbo thingy didn't chase me…" Tory said to herself in a huff. She had nothing against lesbians, her words where more unthought than implied, in fact; she was rather entertained by it all, and could just as easily enjoy watching them conduct their private business.

Relaxing, she casually walked along the streets observing the pretty lights of the Christmas décor that adorned the trees and buildings, something that she neglected to notice earlier that night when she came home. The strenuous day had caused other thoughts to cloud her mind after being fired from work, contributing to her past listlessness.

Malek finally caught up to the rebellious youth, finding the escapades of the night troublesome already, and they had only just set out. He did not shy away from conveying his annoyance as he approached her.

"Must you always do something reckless?" His voice was serious and spoken out in a scolding way, as if he were speaking down to a child who didn't know how to behave.

She smiled in amusement.

"I never plan to, but a random idea just pops into my head, and I do the first thing that pops in there." She was being rather smug with herself and this was apparent in her attitude.

Malek gave up; she would never change.

"Well there's no point talking to a airhead I guess," he proclaimed loudly.

They were now standing outside the Eterna police station. It was not the most sensible place to be for her, but maybe a police station would be the last place the police would look for a criminal, as it would be the last place to come if they where trying to avoid capture. Something then caught her attention, the ancient tree in the middle of the police parking area. It was the oldest living tree in the entire country; over 7000 thousands years old, it had a wide trunk the size of jeep.

She grinned with some kind of ill deed and seeing this, Malek raised his eyebrow. Though he usually called Tory by her actual name, sometimes he called her names like twerp and such when he wanted to get her attention.

"Twerp?"

She giggled and replied coyly with a misplaced innocence.

"What?"

He glared at her, knowing her better than she knew herself.

"I know you're up to no good."

She did not reply as she grabbed him by his dark shaded horn and began marching into the police parking lot with little to no time for him to object to her devilish actions. Malek thought in silent protests, damn that girl, as he cursed her beneath his breath. He was more worried she would get locked up as she **_was_** in the top ten most wanted list, her misdemeanour's and shoplifting charges, along with robberies building up to frightening heights over time.

She laughed out like it was a game, with no regard for doing dangerous stunts that came naturally to her. Malek frowned as she continued to drag him along by his horn, thinking what a dim-witted prick Tory was for committing so many silly and pointless acts of crime for her own curiosity and self-satisfaction.

Sensing Malek's distress, Tory spoke.

"Hey, just chill out; they won't expect one of the most wanted criminals to just walk in and . . . . you will see, hehe."

The Absol had absolutely no idea what kind of devious intentions she had planned, but he did not like the sound of it. It seemed useless to form any resistance deciding to go against his better judgment. He did not want to be too harsh- it was Christmas after all and it came only once a year. He refrained from exercising his right as her master and guardian. Inside he was just a soft teddy bear when he saw her as happy as this, and since it had been a couple of weeks since he saw her this gleeful, he remained silent.

When Tory pulled out a little penknife from her pocket, he immediately became wary of her actions

"Tory! What the hell are you doing? This was a bad idea letting you drag me here, away we go!"

She kept tugging him along, having fun as she approached the big tree. She suddenly drove the knife into the trunk and started to carve out something. She was really taking her time and he could not believe she was vandalizing police property as well as a national heritage.

Malek was worried about her being caught by the cops and it was enough to make him want to pull her away. He realised what she was carving; it was rather profoundly immature- Tory had carved out a police officer with a dick in place of his head. He then saw something else further down; it made him forgive her childish act, but it was still being way too risky.

She had carved a heart into the base of the trunk with her name engraved in intricate layers with quick successive passes of her blade and etched words which where not too crude and rather rounded and artistic. Malek then read them off.

"Malek 4 Tory," he took a moment to admire the cute gesture, but then he suddenly and abrasively told her, "Lets go you good-for-nothing little tyrant! We are going to get caught."

She let out a cry and made watery eyes at him as he groaned in over exertion from her shenanigans. He stared at her saying,

"Now what's wrong?"

Her face gleefully lit up replying,

"Put an arrow through the heart and I will leave, ok? Pretty please with sugar on top and a pink cherry too? Do it, do it, do it! Come on!"

He gave in with a little stutter, knowing she could be so stubborn at times and it was better to sometimes get small things out the way rather then listen to her ranting until his ears bled.

"Oh ok, but you better leave then, or you will be the death of me." He watched her as she nodded in joy.

The Absol opened his mouth, letting the dark aura develop and materialized around the folds of his mouth, blasting out dark flames that burned a slow and precise indentation of an arrow that continued down to form it piercing through the heart; he then stopped, having fulfilled his terms of the promise. Smoke still spiraled off of the bark as the arrow smoldered with a beautiful hot glow.

She happily jumped up and down overwhelmed in delectable giggles, her large assets firmly bouncing with each jump. She cried out spirited cheers while clapping her hands, evidently overjoyed at their grand piece of art. Malek could not believe her conduct at times as it was more on par with a hyper active child that had been given too much chocolate and coke; at the same time, he couldn't believe that he had just bought into her silly games. He commented on her giddy reactions,

"And how old are you again?"

She blurted out loudly,

"I'm your shoe size mwahahahah!"

Malek wondered where she got her bad lines from; he was a pokemon and did not wear shoes, damn her comment made absolutely no sense.

During all the commotion she was causing, a casual passer-by noticed something amiss- the girl had violated the countries treasure the Great tree! Who would do such a heinous act of cruelty towards such a national heritage?

Tory noticed a young man standing in the street staring at her as he paced towards her with horrified concern for what had happened to the tree. Malek and herself seemed to be the key suspects in his eyes.

"Hey, who did this?"

He had seen the heart and the inappropriate portrayal of the police carved into it. The tree was not allowed to be touched, hence no one would ever be able to remove the heart or the disgusting thing she had carved for fear it may hurt the tree. It was under the care of the local preservation society and was one of the listed attractions that could never be cut down or removed, similar to listed buildings by the local government as they held historical value.

She pointed and laughed at him, he did not take it well, however.

"Do you think someone carving anything into the legendary tree is funny?"

"Hahahaha well I did it, so nah-nah! And yup, it so is funny; look I made a dickhead! Hahahaha!"

He could not believe his ears, where they deceiving him? Why would she do such a callous act?

The young man had a companion that ran up beside him, the Pikachu staring at her intently. It had a silly rose tied to its arm for some reason, maybe it picked up for good luck or possibly a girlfriend: none the less, she wanted it. Tory had already obtained one of the items in her little private quest and even though it was just one flower, it would speak out louder then many. The deep reds bedazzled her, it was something that inspired and stirred emotions.

Tory snapped her hand out with speed and accuracy, swiping the Hun away like greased lightning, her thief skills were displayed in their blazing best giving no time for the pokemon to even move. She heard the Pikachu growl in a threatening way, which gave a fair warning to her. Its master gave Tory a direct request and ultimatum.

"Ok, now return what you just took, . . . . Or else."

"You can't boss me around- who do you think you are, anyway?"

The young man replied in an irritated tone.

"I'm just a trainer; name's Ash Ketchum. Now really, give it back."

She cheerfully shook her head, seeming like she was going to be a handful and began laughing and waving the rose over the Pikachu, irritating him to great extents. A big vein popped out on his forehead and began throbbing. She provoked him further with teasing words.

"Nah nah can't reach it, half-pint! Awww, did you not eat your greens and it stunted your growth?" Ash almost smirked but held back, the girl's insult nearly making him crack.

Tory felt instilled with burning excitement, as she had acquired the 2nd item of her special super-uber love quest.

Police regularly made passes, a couple of them that where wondering past and patrolling managed to have their attention drawn to the loud female voice. A few of them soon gazed upon a girl and there was no denying who she was; some of them seemed to recognize her face from the list, even if it was a case mistaken identity it was still worth following up. There was no point in taking any risks as they quickly radioed for back up.

Police ran out of the police station and there was loud shouting, followed by a lot of rustling. Ash stumbled a few paces back, retreating quickly knowing this was not an annoying little girl, but one of the most wanted criminals in the whole country.

By this time, she had been positively identified; there was no denying this. Was she just setting him up to kill or attack him? He could not take that chance as his Pikachu ran back, taking to Ash's side, ready to assist the police as he prepared himself for the attack.

Ash immediately became mentally and physically vigilant; the girl did have a reputation, so he kept his watchful eyes on her. She had already displayed a sample of her skills earlier when she utilised her quickness, swiping the rose from his Pikachu, at a seemingly impossible speed. He called out to his Pokemon.

"Pikachu stay alert, she's quick." He took on a stance facing her, like a man with sheer determination to do what was right in order to preserve peace at all costs.

Pikachu nodded with an equaled willingness.

"I have my eyes on her, lets bring her in."

His Pokemon gave little cries of acknowledgement

"Pika Pika!"

It was only moments before she was surrounded. The police held out their batons at the ready for any resistance or trouble that they could come in contact with from the perpetrator. Someone within the large mob of authorities bellowed out a dominant and assertive instruction for her to comply with.

"Tory you're wanted in every state for 157 felonies across the country; you've evaded us for the last time! Put the weapon down and walk slowly towards us."

Tory bent herself over ever so slowly, placing her trusty pen knife in the deep snowed over grass and began to walk forward; maybe her little infamous streak and flamboyant run as one of the country's most notorious bandits had come to the end of the road.

She took a few steps forward hearing clanking under her, almost metallic; before Tory could come up with something, the accidental opportunity presented itself as a manhole directly below giving her a sure way of escape. The police began rushing towards her as Malek casually walked away from the crime scene un-noticed. Tory quickly bent over and pried the heavy metal circle from its place in the ground.

She placed the mid section of the rose's stem into her mouth and pivoted her body, diving right into the hole, twisting and spinning elegantly into a swan dive. Extending her arms and tips of her fingers, she splashed into the water with a fantastic 'oh so good' Olympic dive that earned 9.9 points in her mind . . . .Easy! The water was purified, as it was part of Eterna's main clean underground waterway that delivered a fresh water supply to the rest of the city. The strong current swept her pretty form fast and wistfully away. As she cried out,

"Gigantica Watera Slida! Whhheeeeee!" Her voice loud enough to be heard by the officer's who where in no position to pursue. The water rushed her along as she wallowed in the exhilarating adrenalin rush of the daring escape.

She reached out in the knick of time to grab hold of a platform edge that had an overhang above the water. Her hands clung on tightly as she pulled herself from the rushing channel of water. With a strong jolt of her arms, she mustered all her strength to haul herself up gasping and relishing the kick of the thrill in the moment; that was some real fun! It was also a very close call with the police left wondering what happened and Tory yet again evading capture.

Back at the police station, Ash debated whether or not the girl planned everything in advance, as that was either a genius escape he had read about a few times in the paper or just pure dumb luck.

In all the excitement with Tory being the main target, no one even bothered Malek as he watched the officers crowd around the manhole, not daring to jump in. Malek was not concerned in the slightest, even though there were multiple routes the water took; Tory would make it out safely. After all, he raised her and knew full well that she could swim like a fish in the most dire of tidal waves. He then sniffed the air, being able to detect her scent anywhere within a five-mile radius.

Tory was soaked and it was awfully chilly. The air down in the waterway carried a cold musky odour, permeating her clothes as she made tracks towards a manhole ladder, shivering and laughing at the great escape. Beginning to cough, she knew would she could catch pneumonia or a cold if she did not get out of her drenched attire quickly. Entering the streets, Tory walked down a little side road, seeing that ever-familiar disgruntled pokemon awaiting her. Malek was visible, impatiently tapping his clawed paws on the cement pavement as he awaited her arrival.

He had some form of clothing for her; a large blue bedsheet hung from his mouth and a pair of sandals lay sitting in the snow. He was rather resourceful and probably even better then her at swiping possessions that did not belong to them. Malek was awesome at this and she had learned everything about survival from him; unfortunately for the Absol, her personality took a reckless direction after the decision was made to teach her the ways of survival.

"Hey SHERFU! What you wanna do now? This is an awesome and fun date, whatchya think?"

He snarled at her.

"Fun? Your idea of fun is always chaos, I'll bite you in the ass if you don't hurry and get out of those clothes- and I told you before this is not a date you rascal!. . . . Why do I even bother? One more thing about calling me Sherfu: I'm not Chinese, so master would do just fine." He sighed in lost hope.

"Hmmmmm… Ok, SHHHERRRFUUU! No, no SEAFOOOOD! Because Master and I are the evil Magicarp spice of life! Bwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Malek stared at her replying,

"You really ought to work on that stupid evil laugh, and if you call me Sherfu or seafood again I will bite your cute ass and chomp on it like Christmas dinner."

She shut up rather quickly and in response, Tory let out a little **_cough_**.

Malek considered the night to be just a casual Christmas outing as friends. To him this was no date, and definitely had nothing to do with romantic involvement or otherwise. Tory on the other hand was rather on the opposite end of the thought spectrum; apparently it was very romantic for her and now she had gained a rose and a piece of mistletoe.

She slid out of her clothes as Malek looked the other way, earning a giggle from Tory.

"Hey master you never really need to look away, what's the deal with that? It's not like I don't get dressed in front of you or something, and you've seen everything already."

"I just need to respect the fact that you are an adult now and it is not appropriate for a human female to be cavorting naked around males."

She laughed at him, even Malek thought he was being rather contradicting himself. He remembered how he used to dress her as a little girl, recalling an incident when she was four. He tried to pull her dress down over her and her head got stuck in the sleeve somehow. It was rather funny when she ran around flapping her arms in the air shouting, 'I'm blind, I'm blind, I'm blind, help me master!' then ran into a tree, knocking herself out. She was so innocent and adorable back then, but in present times she was a royal pain in the ass, but she still had her adorable moments.

She let the soaked clothes drop to ground, making a splattering sound. Tory snickered, taking the bed sheet from him and lowered herself as he kept his eyes closed to her nudity. He felt her running her hands through the fur on his head as she clipped in something. It must have been the rose she had stolen for him; to her it meant a single rose for one single love.

"That's for you master, you look so beautiful with that in your fur." Her cheeks flushed, and she could not hold back her reaction. He was her first love and even under her charade of bravado, her heart was beating like a jack-hammer; Tory was desperately fighting to gain his affection. She finished covering her indecently exposed body, draping herself in the sheet and slipping into the sandals; overall, the whole thing was not very warm but it would do.

"Ok I am dressed Master cutie- lets go, it's time we get us our Christmas food."

Carefully poking her head out from behind the building, Tory scanned the area for any coppers that might still be looking for her; there was hardly anyone in sight. While doing so, Tory smelled the whiff of an alluring aroma that lingered in the night air- it was of warm food. She turned to Malek with a big beady-eye look, taking advantage of adorable gleeful sparkle in her eyes that always made him bow down to her whim.

"Mmmmm, BBQ… Yay!"

The delicious smell was coming from a garden where it seemed like a party was going on. She ran up to the large wooden fence, it was rather high and prevented her from being seen. It was filled with small cracks between the fence slats that segregated the garden from the street; the holes were small, but large enough to peep through. She glanced through, seeing an enormous amount of food and a couple of pokemon gathered around the table.

"Oooh, Absy-poo, I'm so hungry. I'm gonna get us some grubba-dubba; after all, to share is to care!"

The Absol looked at her sternly.

"Share? . . . .You mean you're going to steal it as always! You little Twerp!"

She giggled, continuing,

"Its the same thing! This is the season that brings joy, and I'm sure they will joyously let us steal some food! Hehe."

Absol looked away from her as he poked his head over the fence; he commented back to her while observing them.

"Listen you little rascal, I just remembered who they are. Its Team Rocket which is a special criminal organization: they are hardcore, so lets go somewhere else ok? That guy over there is called Butch; I doubt he'll think twice about killing you . . . . . . . are you listening?"

He turned around to see she was not underneath him any more; he sighed, looking over the fence to see Tory crawling closer to the table, disguised in some nearby shrubs. He had to give it to her: she was resourceful but she was going to get caught if she was not careful. She could be such a pain at times; he wondered how he ever agreed to be her guardian in the first place.

Her hand reached out of the shrubs with her preying fingers, successfully grabbing the closest thing to her; Tory managed to get her little grubby hands on a Christmas pudding. Voila! SUCCESSA MAGNIFICA! She'd done it! It felt warm still, but she suddenly drew her hand back, feeling the tight rapture of a firm forceful grip suddenly catch her wrist.

A teasing male voice came through from outside the bushes.

"Wow… you think you're really clever, don't you? You're going to have to do better than that."

Tory sprung out like a jack in the box, shouting out "BOING!"

It completely startled the uniformed rocket member, causing the young man named Butch to swipe a large knife from the table next to him in a reflexive action, raising it threateningly. Malek's heart almost stopped, but he gasped with relief when Butch lowered the knife.

She snapped back at him with a feisty reply, deeply insulted by his comment.

"Better than that? You don't know who you're talking to! I'm hotter than you anyways!" Her voice was spoken in a playful and quite forward tone.

"Hotter than me? Haha now that's a random comment, from a random girl dressed in a bedsheet, that's randomly popped out of a bush. I almost killed you, you idiot! Don't even try to get away; I don't take lightly to thieves; although I cant comment on my own profession thinking about it"

He reached out with his free hand, forcefully parting Tory with the pudding from her hand as she sobbed; her stomach let out an embarrassing rumble seeing the only meal she had managed to acquire for over a day being confiscated from her.

She felt the urge to mock him, and fully intended to follow it up.

"You brute give that back, I've not eaten for almost 2 days! Hmm ooooh look at your tiny gun in that holster, do you fire blanks? Boom-boom, no show, no squirt hehe?"

Butch just wavered at her outlandish comment and gave her a hawkeye look, squinting in a little frustration at her comment; she clearly seemed to have a grating personality.

"Don't think I don't know what you're talking about, you perverted creep. And don't think you're being funny- this gun holds 6 Pokemon capturing nets, able to catch just about anything for that matter."

By this time, the scene had attracted Attila and Hun's attention , along with Jessie and James. Cassidy chuckled, saying,

"She's pretty funny huh, Butch?"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Cassidy."

Tory gave him a little wink saying,

"Yup, your so adorably cute! Oooooh! Looksy; a present for you!"

She mischievously pulled her makeshift robe open, unveiling her model like physique; this was definitely unexpected. Butch just glared, mostly caught by surprise. He was speechless, and did not know how to react as his mind entered a dazed state. He stared, while his jaw dropped.

Hun wrinkled her nose in revolt and yelled,

"Get the hell out of here, you streaking little Perv!"

"Easy there, Hun," Cassidy replied.

Atilla and James just carried on to ogle and stare on without shame, admiring the girl's body.

Butch's eyes first latched onto her breasts; they where perfectly developed: they were round and bounced with a certain firmness to them on exposal. They were perhaps a little more than a handful, each with pierced barbells through her pointy nipples; such an elegant figure all the way down to . . . . .

"Oh damn it, Attila. Not you too!" Hun yelled in the rocket's face. She backhanded him on his left cheek as a loud ismack/i rebounded off of his skin. Atilla recovered quickly, a stupid grin pasted on his face.

Without giving any of the males a moment to admire the beauty of her neither region, Tory took her chance while Butch was lost and distracted. Snatching the Christmas pudding from his hand with nimble and speedy fingers, she quickly ran and pounced over the fence. It took him a moment to realise what she had done, and darn, did she use her assets to get what she came for. Damn her, he thought to himself angrily.

"Hey, get back here with my pudding, you little bitch!" Hun yelled at the top of her lungs.

In an adjoining house, a small family looked disapprovingly at the foul-mouthed creature through a lit window. Though none of the Rocket members heard, a little boy in the home turned to his father and asked what 'bitch' meant.

"Let her go, let's enjoy Christmas; we have more food anyway." Cassidy said.

Hun looked angrily at her.

"Easy for you to say. I bet you didn't slave over the greatest pudding ever made for three hours…"

Cassidy smiled and patted Hun on the back to comfort her.

"Well that's got to be one of the strangest encounters with anyone that I've ever had," Butch said.

Cassidy smiled, teasing him.

"Well, you did find her cute- you and Atilla turned red. Is that why you deliberately let her get away? You could have just used a snare gun to lasso her ankles while she ran."

Butch could still feel that his cheeks a little flushed as he coyly scratched his head replying,

"It's Christmas, and it's only a little food. And yeah I guess she was pretty cute, but very damn annoying. Very strange, too; god help the guy she ends up with."

"Only a little food my fat ass," the disgruntled Hun mumbled.

Atilla smiled at her comment.

Cassidy, turned to Butch, cheekily telling him,

"You know, that was Tory right?"

Butch's eyebrows met in a frown.

"Tor who?"

Cassidy laughed, telling him his misfortune.

"She's got a 5 million bounty on her head, hehe, 2nd only to Giovanni."

Butch sighed, realising he just let 5 million run away from him, quite literally.


	3. Chapter 3 'Je t'aime aussi'

A Christmas Quest For A Kiss

Tory's Adventure

Chapter 3

~'Je t'aime aussi'~

.

.

.

Tory was making quick ground, as she used the walls of the narrow alley to quicken her ascent, she used her legs for maximum extension and thrust to kicking herself from its hard solid surface, giving her a boost to elevate even higher, hoping off a wooden rail, employing it as a spring board to eject herself to a higher window ledge, as she used it as a stepping stone to gain further height, Her arms extended reaching out for a obtrusive mast which extended from the side on the building and carried the Hoenn regional flag, using this mast pole to catapult herself she swung around it to gain the final burst of momentum needed before firing herself of like a elastic band to eventually land at her location on top of a open flat rooftop that overlooked the city centre.

Malek jumped down landing right beside her as she gasped for air, somehow she managed to keep hold of the yummy Christmas pudding which was still lukewarm. She finally did it, all the things she wanted had been aquired; ok there where no candles but she had given him a flower, got the mistletoe and and also got him the pudding to share with her.

It was was not perfect location being outdoors but it was more than enough to make this a special place. She had scouted this roof awhile ago knowing it made the perfect romantic set up to top the date. It provided a exceptional view of the city centre and the wide open sky. Tory had discovered this place awhile ago and came by occasionally when she needed escape to be alone. The charred wood of the last fire she had made still there partly covered in snow.

Tory walked over to a small greyish structure put together with concrete blocks, its original purpose was unknown, it just about four foot wide by four foot wide, but she had been using it to store some plastic wrapped dry wood and a bottle of paraffin that she had got her hands on at some point. Paraffin was very flammable and still good even if the wood was a little damp it would soon be dry as the heat kicked in.

She had never told Malek of this secret city retreat she laid discovery to, she pondered on how to make her advance as she unwrapped the plastic which protected the wood from water. She brought it over towards Malek letting it drop.

This place held its own affinity for seclusion, there was nothing but them. Well the police could be heard running amok in the streets driven on overtime in the midst of the havoc trying to find her, but with no apparent stairs or ladders to the roof, it would not make much sense to look for them here. Even if she made a fire, it would probably be dismissed as chimney smoke from way down there.

She made quick work of setting up the fire throwing the paraffin over it as she leaned towards Malek going into some crazy superhero pose as she stretched her arms waving them around. Her slender toned body going into a whole bunch of power ranger style bad poses crying out her lines "From the darkness it dwelling, from the fires of hades, it so forth brought the flames of passion, to set my little sticks on fire, and now I command thee! I summon Absol-Tron! Let there be light!"

He found it to be one of her worst bunch quotes to date as he replied

"Shut up, you cheesy toe rag, do you get your lines straight out of a garbage stained b-movie?" The dark flames from his leapt forth from his mouth and torched the wood ablaze. Tory came to sit beside him, she pressed her shoulder to his side. The stolen bed sheets which covered her accidentally parted down the centre just enough to reveal cleavage a little and the firmness they where upheld without support, the parting revealing all the way down to her cute naval. Even though it was a accident, she blushed leaving them like that as it may work to her advantage.

Malek looked away directing his sight to the crackling flames of the warm fire. The females of his own species lacked such assets which human females possessed, he should have had no interest with such things, but on her they seemed quite lovely, rather shapely and and carried a enchanting forbidden allure to them. The firmness and bounce caught his attention which he tried to fray his gaze of admiration from. He did not care for them on other humans but these where Tory's.

They where not for him and so he told himself but often had that straying thought of asking her as friends if she would allow him to swat them playfully and explore them, just for curiosity sake and and a big emphasis again as friends only, or was he deceiving himself, maybe there was more feelings involved? There was also a problem, knowing how she felt about him would cause complications and there was a big chance he would insult her as they are a private zone and very erogenous.

Tory reached above him, dangling the mistletoe over his head , giggling and shaking it to catch his attention, saying

"Look what I nabbed from that weird girl and her strange her whacky girlfriend! And you know what happens when two people meet under mistletoe right?"

Absol knew what she was going to say next as he cut her of in advance.

"Yes but that's not going to happen, so you can put it down, I've had enough of this and I should have told you when you put that stupid meaningless rose on my back in the underground water way. Learn your place! Your a human, you should know that, and I'm your guardian and master and of all things a pokemon. There is a large compatibility between our species and not just physically, there is a difference in our public stature, further more I'm almost a twice your age, so get those childish thoughts out of your head"

With those words the Absol tares the rose she clipped to the fur with a viscous grasping paw swipe, as his hand extended to her and scrunched the delicate token of affection within the clutches of his paw. In that moment he also crushed her heart. There was no easy way for him to say this, but he finally did, and he was blunt, cold and to the point.

She turned her head up towards they navy sky, sitting there staring up at the stars trying to smile about it. Regardless of her brave reactions trying to veil the outreaches of her mortal pain she was shattered. Only Tory knew and could feel how hard those words and his action had impacted her. She had figured out now it was a futile dream of a stupid girl as she spoke out gently

"You don't have to be psychic or empathic to know how I feel, you already know all I want for Christmas is you, I just wanted my Christmas kiss, I'm sorry if I was out of place, I guess I am insignificant to a superior creature, such as yourself, punish me, beat me, hurt me but please forgive me"

The Absol knew it was the only thing she had wanted from him, there would be too much complications, he could feel her fragile love in her heart crumbling and breaking, with every word. It was painful to reject her when he also loved her. This was not a recent development and he had known for awhile, even if it meant burying it to preserve the valued friendship they shared, it was a sacrifice worth making.

Tory put on her heroin face, she had become rather good at hiding her intentions and feelings but her bleeding heart was something she could not hide from him. He felt like a cold hearted swine watching her eyes begin to water like all humans when the hurt is too much to bare. she slowly dropped the the mistletoe down, as the snow indented with its print.

"Never mind we had a nice time, and I loved every moment I spent with you today. I'm a silly girl, I guess I'm not your type, I'm human after all ha-ha-ha lets forget this ever happened, we can still be friends though right?"

"Sure" He replied sternly and it almost sounded like it lacked emotion, but it was all he could say as his own feeling where overwhelming him.

She lowered her head to face the ground to hide those melancholy tears and embarrassment that she tried to make him kiss her. She could hear the Christmas carols from children gathered to sing with their touching human voices so sweet and in this perfect setting, making it all that much harder for her. Their voices helping her tears to rise. She felt very denied, was wanting a kiss such a big deal that it would hurt this much when he said no?

Absol made a trip back in remembrance to how they met 14 years ago this very day

It was a cold winter, maybe the coldest for decades and the winds where like iced blades brushing past him. Malek was accustomed to the harshness of such weather and it did not bother him as long as he made it to his cave. He could remember a faint cry of a child, it was human and he could clearly tell the pain in the voice. The sounds echoed out to him, it was almost like a wounded animal. The voice sounded young, he knew humans can't really take this kind of punishment from such a harsh environment.

He pondered on leaving whatever was there to ride it out on its own, but this lasted a few seconds before his better nature overcame him. Malek knew he should at least investigate this human creature as it will probably not see the night through if it is alone. The more likely scenario was whatever it was would more than likely freeze to death, they don't even have fur. The question came to mind; don't humans travel in small packs called groups with their human elders or company? This was not the time to deliberate on such thoughts, he must decide to take action or not.

Malek could not sense anything out there but this human, he boldly made a desperate call to detour even placing a risk to his own well-being. The simple fact was, he would not be able to sleep soundly if he was to leave it out here to fend for itself. The grim certainty was apparent that the brutal climate would surely claim this creatures life. He turned his body against the oncoming blizzard, marching his four feet onwards, this human was not far now.

He paced a little trying to gain a little more momentum against the torrents of Arctic like blasts against his body seeing something curled under the great cedar tree. He pushed himself the last few yards stopping before her, shouting to her.

"Human are you alright?"

The creature seemed female and she had a large gash on her ankle, she had a scrawny tiny build, not strong and fairly flimsy, the cold had slowed the bleeding but she was clearly in no condition to move by herself. She looked no older then three or four years old. The little child raised her head, he could not tell if she was already afraid or the sight of him has caused this. He was a wild pokemon after all and there where predatory pokemon in this part of the woods.

Malek knew there was no point in trying to communicate with her. She was not understanding a word, it must all sound like his name repeated over and over. He approached her slowly trying not to make her panic. She let out a deep chesty cough, her chest was bad probably a infection she has gotten being out here. He was right upon her as tears crept down her cheek, he knew he had to make a gesture of peace to win her trust or she would never let him help her.

Malek lent forward as she curled up a little tighter covering her face with her hands. He let his tongue out and licked her hand a couple of times. The human slid two fingers apart just a little to peep. Malek tried smiling the best he could without showing his fangs, the last thing he wanted her to see where two sharp pointy things. Her hands trembled reaching out running her frosty fingers along Malek's cheek, he nuzzled her hand winning her affection and trust. Now he knew that she was not afraid of him eating her any longer. He had to figure a way he may possibly save her but he had to get her back to his cave.

Malek felt within her petite frame the spirit of her fragile little life was fading

"I know you don't understand me human girl but you must endeavor to come with me" He nudged her to try urge her to her feet. He stood firmly on all fours and moved in the direction of his cave to try lead her then stopped to see her looking back over his shoulder, the human girl struggled to her feet. Somehow she knew he wanted her to follow him. She painfully hobbled a couple of steps before she felt her weight was too much of a burden to carry her, her body fell forward collapsing hands first.

Malek circled back, running alongside her making sounds of concern. He pushed his head under her arm. The little human pushed her weight upon his mane, her chest resting against his back. He knew he had to drag her back to the cave and it was no mere task even though it was not that far. The hard snow had began to descend upon them. Time was of the essence before it would be too late for her, he could feel how faint her heartbeat was against his ribs.

His body began feeling the strain of the elements and his increased weight load was beginning to hinder his speed.

"Hold on human we are almost there, and I swear you will be fine, just hold on a little longer" The human was not doing so good even though she bravely accepted his help, her fight for life was a wavering battle that he was unsure she could win. She clutched to Malek with all her might to try make it with him, she was afraid of death like most people.

After a few minutes he saw the cave he resided in during winter, he only had few more steps remaining when she began coughing again, he continued to dragging her along, little by little, and step by step through the onslaught of the blistering snow which raged upon them. The weather was getting worse. His body feeling weary and drained as he took his final steps into the cave. He could feel the the relentless hostility of the blizzard being blocked by the walls as he took her over the threshold.

He sighed letting her body roll of him, hitting the dirt. Her eyes closed as she wheezed, struggling with breathing. He noticed the side of his ribs had blotches of red, it was blood from the wounded human creature, and also stained down his back leg. He could not understand why there where red speckled spots on his ribs, he turned to the girl shivering on the floor, this cave was not enough to save her, it was still far to cold for this human creature that was in these thin rags.

He bore more fear for the girls life, seeing a slither of blood drip from her mouth, her chest infection was far worse then he thought originally. He had some stored berries he had put away for the winter earlier that year, they pertained medicinal properties. Malek pushed a rock over where he had stored them, he bit into a mouthful and began chewing them, while pacing back towards her. He let his mouth lower to her injured ankle spitting half of them out over her gash. She flinched letting out a little whimpering it was obviously stinging, but the pain was the least of her problems.

He ran his face along her body crawling up her body as he used his paws to pull her mouth open, he had chewed the berries to make it easier for her to swallow. The slushed and mashed berries fell into her mouth as he forced her mouth shut. She swallowed with a little disgust thinking it was a little vile taking something like this, but she was in no position to object. She hardly had any strength left to talk or stop him.

He knew the medicinal properties of these berries were very potent, but was it too little too late? Only time would tell. Malek lowered his body to hers wanting to cover her to share the warmth of his body with her. Things where bleak for this human child. There was nothing more left within his powers that he could possibly do to help further, the rest was up to her and the great god Arceus. If the cold did not kill her, the infection or loss of blood possibly could. Malek was uncertain of her condition, it was dire and maybe she was not strong enough to make it through the night.

". . . . . . may Arceus spare you little one"

She still did not understand a word of what he said in her weak dazed state. She was developing a fever, she wrapped both arms around him trembling, letting out a struggling whisper

"Thank you for saving me Mr Pokemon, if I look yummy please don't eat me when I go sleepy byes, I am not tasty, honest" He smiled finding her words adorable and a little funny

"I won't, I helped you, right? Sleep now human and don't worry everything will be alright, I will watch over you" Somewhere he knew inside she did not understand his words but knew she could feel the meaning behind them.

Her eyes closed, as the ravishing fever took hold of her, with every passing second he wished her well. He had never been attached to anything but he felt a bond, almost maternal to protect her. There was something different in this human, he felt for her pain and it was not just physical pain, her loneliness and sorrow where so easy to read, was she abandoned out here? He knew he would never know if she died

He rubbed his body gently back and forth against her tattered clothes and body. He had to get her warmer. He felt he was treating her no different than as if she was his own pup if he where a father. He did not know when or how, but he also fell asleep soon after. They shared the night in one another's embrace.

Malek remembered waking the next morning to the glistening rays of the rising sun, the warmth of the light radiating into the cave. He peered down seeing this child had made it through the worse of it. Her fever had dissipated and her cheeks where beautifully flushed with life. She appeared almost like a little angel as she slumbered. He saw so much peace in the expression on her face.

The medicinal berries had helped her infection and the gash around her ankle had scabbed over and was already beginning to heal. The little human girl was far from healed she still needed more to fully recover but this was amazing progress. Over the days he nursed her better. Since then and everyday till this very day he told her he will leave her once he had taught her essential survival skills, but that day never came.

Over the years he watched her grow and become more beautiful, her body filled into the womanly body it is today. She had physically matured and changed so much. Their bond grew stronger and more meaningful with each of their enduring trials and tribulations along the way. It made them stronger in their journey together. They began to understand and talk to one another, and the communication gap closed over time.

He remembered seeing her without her clothes a few months ago, like many other times, but it differed from the others, he felt attraction towards her for the first time. He did not want to mate with her, it was not so shallow, it was a deeper bond that he could not deny, and it was nothing short of love. He knew everything he had ever wanted to know about her, he loved her for her finer points and also her faults and she had so many, but even knowing them he could confidently say he loved everything about her, the good and the bad.

So many sleepless nights had passed upon him of recent, with each he just wanted to to curl up to her and rest his head on her bosom just to hear the sweetness of her heartbeat. He felt guilt that he had thought of her in this way, as he previously always thought of her as his little human charge and him as her protector for fourteen years. He suppressed and swallowed his emotions down, how could he want to be more than he is now?.

He looked at her now in this moment, this Christmas day with new light. The tear filled girl was not a girl any more, but a divine young woman. She was so beautiful, a creature that had physically matured and grown more beautiful day by day. Tory had every right to feel what she did for him, it was pure and innocent. She had developed more than a crush for her master and this was undeniably love.

He could deny this for himself but to deny her something as important as her first kiss from her first love seemed crueller than death, he fought with himself trying to overcome the objections he had, if he should or should not give her into love, things where never simple, what would become of them if he granted her this very kiss she has yearned for so long? Was it so wrong to have a cross species relationship?

He wondered could something like this even work. She had been burning all night, wanting to meet his lips with her own. His resistance collapsed feeling he is not protecting her any more, he is hurting her with excuses and lies concealed within the rue of objections of incompatibility between species. Love transcends such things it does not matter if you are human, the colour you are, if you're a pokemon, or even if you fur or are fur-less, it bridges the gap going past physical appearance and is a union of souls.

He let his heart plunge into new convictions, wanting to make the step, to cross the barrier as he moved forward towards the unsuspecting girl, her eyes clamped shut as his lips fell upon the supple and tenderness of her own lips. The complexity of the relationship issues vanished with the contact. Tory gasped in shock this moment had finally come. The magical enchantment of the touching of lips made tears roll down heavier, but these where no longer the tears of pain, they where the tears of joy. She had dreamt of this for so long, the carols of the singers now sounded like the choirs of angels blessing them.

Her eyes opened to see that it was no longer the intangible thing in her dreams. She opened her mouth a little parching and puckering her lips in her cute inexperience. Malek tried avoiding giggling as it was extremely cute. His lips guided her own, sliding passionately along hers, his warm tongue left the domain of his mouth to enter hers. This smooth loving motions of his tongue where like tides brushing upon the shores of her tongue, bringing waves of pleasure and relief. Peace became instilled in her as the realisation surged through her, her first kiss is really happening, and its with her first love.

Since the day Malek was born he had never shed a tear, he felt the streams descending down his own cheeks, it was from something he never felt till today, he was imbued with true happiness and also that he finally accepted his own feeling for her with their locked lips, as one, and as lovers. Malek felt love for her like no one else could, the Absol chose to hide this for so many needless reasons. Maybe those of which seemed logical to him. There was the species difference, there was also the size difference, and maybe they where excuses. But the most powerful one kept hidden away deep inside, he was too afraid to love and loose her, and he was scared.

For all his complaining, he loved every second he spent with her this day, and every other day. This was the beginning of something special and embarking into a unexplored territory for them both to venture, with the Christmas stars burning bright over them their new journey of love has only just begun.

He broke away from the palpitating maiden who remained in her puckering position as he almost laughed, but avoided ruining the moment. He was curious in himself to how the experience was for her. He guessed it was just as amazing for her as it was for him. She moved away back to her normal position in silence, uncertain of how her after reactions should be. She was acting so goofy as she let her hair hide her reddened face, chewing on her lip shyly.

She snapped herself out of it, and casually commence to eat the Christmas pudding. There seemed to be a silence between them. Malek slowly ate he was not sure why there was a awkward silence? Was she just shy or what? It can't be, she's never damn shy he though. He wondered for a moment if what he did was wrong but maybe he should break the silence and ask.

"How was it?"

Tory knew it was very unlike her to be bashful when she usually was so forth coming. In her romantic weakness she did not want him to think of her as a shy melodramatic type. The devious thought of a comical reply came to mind to cover up her redness, and her tormenting playful nature was surfacing once more.

"It was kinda of wet, and very slimy, I review kissing as 1 out of 10, its so icky and hmmm its like kissing a a dead squid!, and my kiss was super amazing, totally sexy playboy worthy, and the most undoubtedly awesome thing you ever had, as I'm a hottie" She giggled staring at Malek who's eyes widened for retribution!

"You better get running you damn little imp as I am going to bite your friggin rump! Icky huh? I'll show you icky when I catch you and larther your face in slimey licks, and chomp on your cute ass!"

"Well your my boyfriend now, so come and slime me if you can" Without a warning a heaped snowball hit him, followed by a kick in the rear. She was back to being her sometimes obnoxious playful self trying to hide how shy she got earlier, she felt embarrassed that she'd gotten so damn girly. Malek was fuming now as he watched her wave and blow a taunting kiss as she jumped of the side of the building, he heard her voice taunting him while she descended

"If you can catch me you can probably beat me down and do it again if you like, but I'm too fast for a grand pappy like you. One more thing I'm the butch, and you can be my crybaby little bitch in this relationship as I got pants and you aint!"

"bitch huh?" The Absol stormed after her with trials of dark flames, he was not going to let her get away with that! The chase was on and the duo where back to their normal selves with the addition of now becoming new love birds that carried trouble wherever they flocked together.

Many new adventures and trials will see them through but this trilogy has come to a end. The quest for her first kiss has come full circle and she had completed the equation-

Mistletoe x Rose x Christmas pudding = Kiss

Merry Christmas Everyone

This was a Christmas story and I tried making it as light hearted and fun, with a festive spirit rather then going all out needless lemon that flocks this site as I did not see the need to. Christmas is not about sex, for me its about being with loved ones and sharing their company, not their bodily assets :P


End file.
